


Cycling Home

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Title: Cycling home.Rating: PGWord count: 1564Set: About half a year after John and Paul have met.Note: This is just an in between fic. Busy on writing another (and I think it's going to be the final part) of The Importance Of Needing Someone. This crossed my mind when I was going home after visiting a friend, last Friday night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Summary contains the header as is on the LJ post.
> 
> Originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008.

As John was cycling home, that one km from Paul's home to his own, he thought about all the things that had happened that night. He shivered, because even though the calendar said it was spring already, it didn't feel like it. Ah, well... At least it wasn't raining, John thought. That was a good thing, no rain.  
  
He'd known Paul for about half a year now. And their friends regularly called them Lennon and McCartney, or the other way around, because they were often seen together. But hey! What would they do otherwise, while they both loved that one thing so much? Music. Of course, when John went out with Cyn, Paul wasn't there. And if Paul was going out with someone, John wasn't there either.  
  
But their friendship had always been platonic. It hadn't went further than being just good friends. Even though sometimes people jokingly said it almost looked like they were engaged, or married. But that were just jokes.  
  
And then there was tonight. The night on which everything had changed, John thought.  
  
Paul had been complaining. He had (fucking god damn sod) been complaining about having too much girls liking him. He'd said: ''why do all those girls think I'm cute?''. they were then sitting on the bench that was in front of the piano in the living room. And then John had just blurted out, out of nothing: ''Because you are''. And now, still, here, outside, long after it happened, he still didn't know where it came from. It just had come out of nothing. As soon as he'd felt he was blushing, he had turned away his head, closed his eyes, and had hoped Paul hadn't noticed anything.   
  
But Paul had, and it had done huge damage to the friendship they'd had for the past months.   
  
Because, as John thought and shivered again, Paul's reaction had been unexpected. Well, the first reaction was perfectly normal. Paul had just said: ''What... What did you just say?''. But then, when John had looked up, expecting to see a face in disgust, the face of another bloke just finding out one of his best mates had said he was cute. But Paul didn't look disgusted at all. Because, what Paul _had_ done, was way more shocking, John found. Unpleasant, no. Shocking, yes.   
  
Paul had been studying the floor, just as John had done just seconds ago. And Paul's face had been... Flushed. John couldn't think of any other thing to describe it, Paul was blushing. And... John had found it rather adorable, he still found it adorable as he realized he was blushing only because of the thought. Even now he was blushing of it. But no-one on the street saw it, the street was empty. Either one was still in the clubs, or either one was nice and comfortable at home, reading a book. Not that John had any problems with that. In fact,  now he could at least think about it in quietness. About the night.  
  
Anyroad. When Paul had looked up at John again, he'd probably realized that John had seen his face flush. Because, then Paul had coughed a few times, and said: ''Well, er. I think you, er. You look quite, good yourself, too.''  
  
This time it had been John's turn to be dumbfounded. It had just been that night, only a few minutes before Paul's response, that he had realized that he might feel something more for the boy than just the friendship. And then, Paul had, even though pretty much in his own words, said he felt somehow the same way about John.   
  
John smiled because of the thoughts. He was almost at home now, and right now that also was the place he least wanted to be. He wanted to be still on that bench. Still at Paul's side.   
  
When the biggest shock had been over, for the both of them, John had asked Paul: ''What are we going to do with all of this?'' He knew it wasn't the most manly thing in the world to ask, but men in love could do strange things. And Paul had simply said: '' Let's just see what's going to happen. Just let it be.'' And before they both really knew it, their heads were bending forwards, causing the space between them grow smaller. Then, their lips touching. At first, barely, just trying. In doubt, not really knowing if either of them really wanted it. But then they grew more confident, more sure what they wanted. And it turned into a real kiss. An almost desperate power hiding inside of it, while neither of them realized that.  
  
And John had realized this was very different than kissing a girl, kissing Cyn. The kiss itself wasn't so very different. But the feeling was. It probably just meant that he cared for Paul a hell of a lot. That they meant a lot for each other. But on the other side, kissing Cyn also felt special. Both in their very own ways.  
  
And, thinking about it again, John started giggling again. When Paul and he were kissing, the bell had rang. And the both of them had burst out in such an enormous laughter, most likely part of their nervousness, that Paul's dad, he was on the other side of the door, had to wait for almost 5 minutes flat. He hadn't been really happy with that, Paul's that.  
  
Then he'd sort of sent John and Paul upstairs. John now couldn't stop giggling anymore, and he almost had to stop cycling because he burst out in laughter again. If the poor old man only knew what was going on between his son and that ''rebellious friend of yours'', he'd have a heart attack straight away. But he didn't so... Paul's dad had told them to be a bit quiet, because Mike was probably asleep already. He was younger, after all.  
  
They'd lain down on the bed. Just talking. First about their feelings for girls, if those had changed or not. Then about their feelings for each other, and what they had to do with those. They'd decided they shouldn't tell the outside world. Keep dating birds, or in John's case, Cynthia. And then, Paul's dad had come upstairs, to tell John had to go home and Paul had to go to bed. Paul had made a funny face, he obviously didn't want to be told by his dad he had to go to bed. But otherwise his dad'd get mad, so he just did it.   
  
John and Paul had told Paul's dad John had to say one more, very important thing to Paul, of which Paul's dad couldn't know anything about. Something about a girl. But there wasn't anything about a girl to say, so when Paul's dad went away out of the room again, they'd closed the door. And then they'd given each other one last kiss, the last kiss of the night. As a goodbye, and to show their love for each other. As a sealing of the things they'd told that night. And then John had went away, yelled one last time: ''See you later!'' and then started thinking.  
  
He'd arrived at home now. As he did his very best to enter the house as quiet as possible, Mimi was probably asleep by now, he suddenly realized something.  
  
He loved Cyn. He loved her as much as a man could ever love his woman; with whole his heart. And he knew, she loved him just as much. Just a very normal, though very  special ''I love you so very much, so very much'' sort of way. The way people all over the world did, and each of them thought it was a feeling only for the two of them. The way people did who wanted to marry. Even though John found Cyn and him too young: they weren't ready to marry yet. They eventually probably would, he knew that too. He only didn't know when. Over five years or so.  
  
But his love for Paul was something very different. It went beyond the limits, even though John knew neither of them would ever admit that. He knew they'd always love each other: their souls were connected by an invisible strength. There wasn't another way, really. And that bond between them, that connection, was what made them so very special. They were soul mates, not as was said as lovers, but real soul mates. Really connected. Really belonging together, not able to live without. And that was what made them so good, too. That was giving that one little extra spark when they were writing a song. They'd started with that only a few weeks ago now, but John knew they were able to do big things. He was sure of that. The two of them, being soul mates in combination of loving each other, made them the best. And he knew they would ever reach the top.  
  
This night hadn't only changed his relationship with Paul. It had changed his whole life, John thought as he undressed and got into bed.  
  
And that night, he had a dream. He dreamed he was famous, the most famous ever. He'd reached the top, the number one. And he wasn't alone. Paul was there with him. They were the toppermost of the poppermost. The best. Ever.  
  
\- The end.


End file.
